The ladder of the present invention is a platform step ladder designed to allow the ladder to be positioned at various inclinations, while allowing the platform steps to remain generally parallel to the ground. In another configuration, the platform steps of the ladder can align to form a generally or substantially continuous planar surface to allow the ladder to be used as a platform or as a ramp. In alternate embodiments, the ladder of the present invention can include mechanisms to allow the ladder to be locked or secured at a particular inclination. Additionally, the ladder can include a wheeled base to allow the ladder to be moved from place to place. In further embodiments of the invention, the ladder is constructed to accept accessory bars to permit the attachment of accessories such as wheels, to allow the ladder, when in the platform configuration, to be used as a creeper. Other accessory bars include wheels and a handle to allow the platform to be used as a cart. Other accessory bars include hooks or pads to be used on the top end of the ladder when the ladder is deployed.